Shooting Star
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Izuku Midoriya no es sólo el fan de All Might, no es sólo su deseo ser héroe... Hay otras cosas en su mente, cosas que sabremos a continuación, y cosas que pueden ser cumplidas ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué amas? ¿Qué deseas? ... /KatsuDeku/
1. What I think

**Bueno, he llegado con una nueva historia, de sólo cuatro chapters, los cuatro muy breves, aunque creo que se van alargando según avanzo xDD En fin, esto es KatsuDeku. Los personajes no pertenecen, yo sólo quiero hacer pasar un buen rato a las lectoras (es) de esta pareja :3**

 **Gracias de antemano por leer ^^**

* * *

 **Estrella fugaz**

 _ **~Lo que yo pienso~**_

 _ **~What I think~**_

Cuando otras personas lo miran, no importa si es a la distancia, o muy de cerca, se abruman, se sienten inferiores, empiezan a mentalizarse de que no podrían ser más que él. Que con sólo una mirada los hace doblegarse, los vuelve obedientes como corderitos. Las personas lo ven como un dios… como un ser superior.

Yo encuentro que él es genial, que es sumamente fuerte, por su quirck, por su abrumadora personalidad, y también por su retadora presencia. Es alguien que puede poner nervioso a muchos… y en un futuro, estoy seguro de que será aún más asombroso.

Asombroso… tiene el aspecto y las ganas de ser un héroe. Sé que puede serlo, y sé que yo también puedo… Porque yo lo vi, vi el miedo que mostraron sus ojos cuando aquel villano lo tenía de rehén, vi que sus ojos decían: "Ayúdenme" con letras mayúsculas… Vi, que aunque fuera sumamente genial, también era humano, seguía siéndolo.

Kacchan continuaba siendo fuerte, pero no era alguien inalcanzable, y aún, si me tardo toda la vida, yo lo alcanzaré… subiré peldaño por peldaño hasta estar a su nivel. Porque igual que yo, Kacchan siente miedo.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Es cierto, fue un drabble el primer capítulo, pero los demás serán algo más largos... Esto no es típico de mí, aún así, la idea original era hacer sólo cuatro drabbles xD**

 **Reviews (?)**


	2. What I want

**Como dije... este será un capítulo más largo que el anterior, pero todos son cortísimos. Espero que les gusten :3**

* * *

 _ **~Lo que yo quiero~**_

 _ **~What I want~**_

Había una vez un chico que nació sin ningún poder, en una época en la cual gira en torno a éste… Sí, así era mi historia. ¿Era? Mi realidad cambió, cuando acepté la oferta del más grande héroe de todos, quien me dijo que me daría su poder… que confiaba en que yo podía convertirme en un héroe.

Y eso deseo, ser el más grande héroe, estar a la altura de las expectativas de quien más idolatro, de All Might… pero también… superarlo, superar a mi amigo de la infancia, el chico más genial, de mi edad, que yo conozco… Él desde el principio tenía un futuro exitoso, al contrario que yo… Y por eso, lo que quiero es vencerlo…

Sin embargo, dentro de mí, también deseó otras cosas, muchas de ellas las paso borrando de mi memoria, porque me sonrojan, me intimidan, a veces no sé, si realmente soy yo quién las piensa.

Esa vez que tuve que pelear contra Kacchan en el edificio preparado, donde hice pareja con Uraraka y él con Iida… fue la primera vez que lo vi con ese traje, que lo volvía aún más peligroso, y que a la vez, hacía que quisiera mantener mi cara bajo esa máscara toda la vida, ya que mi boca se abría sólo de presenciar los brazos musculosos que él poseía… sólo de imaginar, que yo podía estar entre esos brazos… Meneo mi cabeza, siempre que estas imágenes aparecen, son demasiado molestas…

Pero, ahora que estamos en una nueva clase, no puedo negarlo del todo… porque mis ojos han estado sobre él tanto tiempo, que hasta mis amigos empiezan a verme raro. Lo sé.

Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Me gusta su traje. Y si el mundo fuera a acabarse mañana, creo que yo… no tendría problemas en pasar mi mano por sus bíceps, después de todo aunque muriera de la vergüenza el fin del mundo me salvaría, haría de escusa.

* * *

 **Esto lo escribí en la madrugada... estaba leyendo todos los fanfics que subí a la comunidad que hará de Biblioteca del foro en el que estoy... y bueno, quise escribir, pero tenía que dormir... Di vueltas y vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño y tuve que prender el computador de nuevo xD No lo subí en la madrugada porque fanfiction se lagueó xDDD**

 **En fin, subiré al tiro los otros dos chapters, ya que están listos :3**

 **Reviews (?)**


	3. What I love

**Hola nuevamente, aquí está el tercer drabble que será el chapter tres de esta mini historia. Espero que al menos a una persona le guste. Con eso, yo soy feliz :3**

* * *

 **~Lo que yo amo~**

 **~What I love~**

Otra vez tiene esa pose ruda mientras se sienta en clases, lo hace ver tan badass que me derrito en mi asiento, trato de evitarlo poniendo la vista al frente, y aunque lo haga, mi atención pertenece por completo a él, a mi amigo de la infancia, a ese chico con apariencia rebelde, que parece no pensar en otra cosa que no sea pelear.

No me doy cuenta cuando las clases finalizan y la razón de mi agonía derivada en suspiros, se mueve, saliendo del salón. Uraraka e Iida se acercan para hablarme sobre algo, yo sólo asiento, no sé qué responder, puesto que no sé qué dijeron. Mi concentración estaba en otra parte.

Olvido todo, cuando las clases finalizan, incluyendo el entrenamiento de héroes. Camino a la salida para volver a mi casa, donde mi madre me espera con una rica cena. En un pasillo me toco con algo que no debería. Hay una chica aferrada al cuello de otro más alto, sus labios están unidos de manera que sus lenguas no tienen problemas en danzar juntas. Frunzo el ceño, por alguna razón eso me molesta, me incomoda, me inquieta.

Llego a la puerta de salida con la espalda ligera… y ahí me doy cuenta. He olvidado mi mochila en el salón, incluyendo los libros de texto, hasta las llaves de mi casa ¡Cómo puedo ser tan despistado! Doy la vuelta, preparado para correr y coger lo que era mío, cuando de una patada veo mi mochila caer ante mis zapatillas rojas.

Miró al frente y veo a quien no quería ver… Kacchan con las manos en los bolsillos, con expresión de "me importa un bledo tu vida" me estaba entregando mi mochila… a su manera, claro. Pero me la estaba dando.

Dije su nombre, intentando ocultar el millar de emociones que florecían demasiado rápido en mi interior, sin poder aguantarlo.

Kacchan sólo pasó por mi lado y murmuró: "Deku", nuevamente llamándome inútil como solía hacerlo… Mas, yo sonreí.

Kacchan a su manera, estaba siempre a mí lado.

Ya no puedo negarlo ¿verdad? Quiero decirlo… quiero gritarlo… Quiero revelar a los cuatro vientos…

"Lo que yo amo… eres tú Kacchan".

* * *

 **¿A alguien le gustó esto? xDDD En fin, subiré el siguiente chapter enseguida :3**


	4. What I ask

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo de esta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al hacerla :3 Recordad que los personajes no son míos, sólo la historia ;)**

* * *

 _ **~Lo que yo pido~**_

 _ **~What I ask~**_

La tela azul con manchones blancos que cambiaban ligeramente su dirección, mostraba sus pequeños farolillos, ante mis ojos inexpertos en la vida, que siguen viendo cosas y ayudándome a madurar.

Pestañeé un par de veces, y miré las luces del festival que mostraba su esplendor a los visitantes, y a quienes vivían cerca también. Era maravilloso ver la cantidad de adornos y de transeúntes que invadían cada puesto, tanto de comida, como de recuerdos.

A mí no me importaba nada de eso. Como hoy no había clases, y mi mamá me había dado permiso de salir a divertirme, decidí ir a mirar el festival, quería ir con Iida y Uraraka, incluso invité a Todoroki. Todos resultaron estar ocupados ¿por qué? Nadie me dio razones, y si les preguntaba, ellos nerviosos, tartamudeaban y cambiaban el tema (excepto Todoroki que respondió que sinceramente lo mejor era que ese día no me juntara con él) ¿qué pasaba con todos? ¿Huían de mí?

Tal vez pensaron que era muy aburrido venir al festival conmigo… Así que por esos motivos ahora me encontraba sentado en lo alto de una colina observando el festival a lo lejos. Pronto lanzarían fuegos artificiales.

Seguí suspirando y mirando a las estrellas, recordé lo último que me había dicho Uraraka: "Pide un deseo a una estrella". No pasaba nada por intentarlo ¿verdad? Además me encontraba en compañía de grillos y demás insectos…así que pensé en algo, y como estoy solo, no pasaba nada por gritarlo…

— ¡Quiero estar con Kacchan siempre! —grité y mi corazón se sintió liberado, mi alma, sintió la brisa que recorrió en esos momentos mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos para sentir aún más profundamente, mientras las estrellas iluminaban a kilómetros de años luz de distancia… Y el frío se fue, mi espalda ahora se encontraba caliente, igual que mis brazos que eran apretujados por algo… Abrí los ojos asustado e intenté removerme de lo que sea que me hubiera atrapado ¿una boa? Me espanté… Alto, los reptiles no son calientes, al contrario, ellos buscan el calor, y aquello que me sostenía soltaba aire tibio que daba directo en mi cuello.

—Repítelo Deku.

— ¿R-repetir?

Esa voz… la reconocí, esa voz tan intensa, que me erizaba la piel, no podía ser sino de aquel que me tenía completamente a su merced…

— ¡Qué lo repitas Deku bastardo!

— ¿Q-qué cosa?

— ¡Tu deseo!

— ¡¿Oíste eso?! ¡Era una broma! ¡Lo juro! —me asusté, no supe que más decir en mi defensa ¿cuánto había escuchado? Eso era malo, Kacchan iba a enojarse conmigo…

—Ah… una broma. —su calor corporal dejó de adherirse a mí, en su lugar sólo dejó el frío de la soledad que antes estaba conmigo.

Kacchan vestía unos pantalones rojizos y una chaqueta con gorro, a la vez que portaba una bufanda que combinaba con sus pantalones, me pregunto ¿por qué se habrá arreglado tanto? Vi sus ojos nuevamente con esa petición… Y sin poderlo aguantar mi boca se entreabrió soltando nuevamente mi deseo.

Él me quedó mirando primero sorprendido y luego sonrió arrogantemente.

—Lo quieres, lo tienes, Deku bastardo. Por hoy seré tu "estrella fugaz" ¿qué te parece?

Sólo que ese "por hoy" se convirtió en "por siempre"… sí, hasta el día de hoy, en nuestra casa, con nuestra mascota, incluso con nuestros hijos, sigue siendo mi "estrella fugaz", sigue cumpliendo mi deseo.

* * *

 **Bueno, aprovecharé para avisar que pronto traeré una historia DekuKatsu... que ojalá le llame la atención a alguien, les aseguro que va a estar buena 7w7 Espero que me quede como la estoy imaginando :3 Ya estoy trabajando en ello *w***

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre estos drabbles, aunque el último se pasó de las 500 palabras, tiene 556 xD Además una preguntita para los lectores, ¿por qué creen que todos rechazaron a Deku en su invitación de acompañarlo al festival? 7w7 Sacad sus conclusiones ;)**

 **¿A alguien le gustó? ¿Te he divertido si quiera? Si llegaste hasta acá, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Si me dejas review, te responderé, y si no tienes cuenta ¿quieres que te responda al final del capítulo? O sea, ¿acá abajo?**

 **Bye bye ^^**


End file.
